Love at first sight?
by Misses Histery
Summary: UA. Ella una exitosa doctora, él un vago sin oficio ni beneficio que por un accidente se encontrarán y se harán aquella pregunta que todos alguna vez la pensamos: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?.


**¡Hola! Gente de fanfiction, soy Feer, y de nuevo vengo a compartirles un fic, no ésta vez no es un Aeon (Bueno al rato subiré uno), es un Rebilly, mi segunda pareja favorita de RE *o* Son tan hermosos. Muy romantico, por cierto.**

**Bueno pues como ya vieron es un UA (Universe Alternative). Este fic ya llevaba guardado en mis documentos como un año y de repente me dieron ganas de desempolvarlo y subirlo. La verdad pensaba subir todo de un jalón, pero... era demasiado, es más aún no lo terminaba, ya llevaba 18 páginas de Word y llevaba como menos de la mitad así que mejor decidí dividirlo en dos para no hacerlo tan pesado y así.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM. La historia es completamente mía y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Love at first sight?**_

_**¿Amor a primera vista?**_

La brisa cálida de la mañana entraba por aquel ventanal que se encontraba entre abierto, las cortinas se movían al compás del viento y una chica de cabellos castaños dormía profundamente abrazada de su almohada color vino. Su despertador sonó: marcaba las 7:00 y ella abrió lentamente los ojos, colocó una mano encima del reloj para apagarlo, sentarse y estirarse. Calzó sus pantuflas de conejo blancas que combinaban con su camisón del mismo color, se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocineta de aquel amplio departamento, encendió su pequeña cafetera, después entro al baño y abrió la regadera para salir 25 minutos después con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, camino a su cuarto y saco un elegante traje color gris, una camisa rosa y zapatos de un tacón 5.5 cm del mismo color que la camisa. Se sirvió en su tasa preferida el café y saco un paquete de galletas de su alacena.

Rebecca Chambers, una joven de 28 años, a esa corta edad Rebecca ya era una excelente doctora en un hospital de alto prestigio, ella siempre resalto por ser una muchacha brillante, disciplinada y con grandes capacidades.

Era un día muy hermoso en la pacifica Raccon City, la rutina de Rebecca era entrar a las 8:00 a.m. al hospital, salía hasta las 7:45 p.m. que acababa su turno, con sólo descanso los domingos y prácticamente nunca tenía tiempo para ella, sus amigas Jill y Claire le decían que se buscara un trabajo en donde no estuviera ocupada tanto tiempo, pero obviamente ser doctora le abarcaba mucho tiempo, si tenían emergencias el día de su descanso tenía que acudir al hospital… incluso en un día de su cumpleaños tuvo que ir a hacer una cirugía, además estaba cómoda en ese hospital porque en otros te quedas de tiempo completo, claro que la paga era muy, muy buena y la chica podía darse ciertos lujos como un buen automóvil, un Malibu rojo.

La chica subió a su auto y se dirigió a su trabajo, luego de estacionarse y pasar a la cafetería a ordenar su almuerzo fue a su oficina, dejó su bolso y se coloco su bata médica

-Buenos días doctora Chambers – Dijo un rubio entrando alegremente por la puerta

-Buenos días Edward – Respondió la castaña saludando a su ayudante y amigo de toda la vida, estudió junto con él desde secundaría y se querían demasiado, como si de hermanos se tratara

-Bien, doctora ¿qué tenemos este día?

-Tengo una cita con Angela

-¿La loca? – Dijo alzando una ceja

-No está loca, bueno tal vez poquito, tiene problemas es todo…

- Y que lo digas, siempre termina histérica

-Edward, eres un insensible, acaba de perder a su hermano… entro en depresión, tiene anemia… es un embrollo esa mujer

-Lo que tú digas ¿Qué medicamentos necesitarás?

-Dependiendo de cómo salió en sus análisis ¿Ya los revisaste? – Preguntó la chica sacando una libreta y una pluma de su escritorio

-No, aún no me los entregan – Se limitó a decir

-Podrías ir a pedirlos, por favor – Dijo con una sonrisita

Edward resopló – Lo que usted ordene – Hizo una especie de reverencia y salió del consultorio, Rebecca solo sonrió ante esto, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Diga?

-¡Rebecca! – Dijo la voz de una joven desde la otra bocina

-Jill, hola ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien amanecí de buen humor, pero ese no es el tema Becky, necesito un enorme favor

-Sabía que me llamarías para eso- dijo Rebecca con tono humorístico

- Ay Rebecca, ¿Crees que nada más te quiero para pedirte favores?, no me conoces tan bien, bueno sólo esta vez acertaste… es que… ayer olvidé pasar por un vestido… ¿Te acuerdas del azul de listones con la flor en el costado izquierdo que vimos en la tienda de la plaza central?

-Si… el de tirantes ¿no? ¿Por qué?

-¿Podrías pasar por él? Por favor Becca, yo no puedo y tengo que estar todo el día en la comisaría… ya vez como se pone de rabioso el jefe Wesker cuando uno se da sus escapaditas

-Tú eres la que se porta mal, además Jill… sabes que yo salgo tarde, tengo varias citas pendientes y planear una cirugía para la próxima semana… no podrías ir tu mañana

-¡No Becky! Lo necesito exactamente para mañana… es que hay ¡Chris me invito a salir! Y lo necesito… te lo ruego, por favor además cierran hasta las 10:30 te da tiempo hazme ese favor, nada más mencionas mi nombre y ya, todo está pagado y listo por favor – Rogó Jill desde el teléfono

-Jill con que ya andas de pilla mmmm… ay bueno está bien ¡pero me la debes!

-Gracias Rebecca ¡te adoro caray! Nos vemos

-Adiós – Rebecca colgó y suspiro… esa Jill siempre ocupada, el ser una agente de las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad debía ser agotador aunque claro no tanto como el papel que desempeñaba ella.

El día había transcurrido normal, Rebecca cerró su oficina y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Ya a descansar? – Preguntó su amigo

-Ya Ed, mañana es domingo… creo que me encerraré en mi cuarto, estaré en pijama y pondré varías películas

-Vaya sesión de películas en tu departamento… llegaré ahí a las 11:30 ¿bien?

-Claro, auto invítate… mi casita es tu casita – Dijo entre risas la chica Chambers

-Ya lo sé Becca, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Son como los viejos tiempos de preparatoria amiga – Dijo despidiéndose de la Dra. Chambers – Hasta mañana

Rebecca subió a su carro y acomodo su bolso al lado, condujo hasta la plaza central a recoger el vestido de su querida amiga

-Disculpe, vine a recoger un vestido a nombre de la señorita Jill Valentine – Le dijo a una de las empleadas del lugar

-¡Ah sí! En seguida se lo entregamos

Rebecca se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás de aquella tienda viendo los hermosos y coloridos vestidos, algún día se compraría uno, cuando tuviera una ocasión especial claro, pues en su trabajo no era muy cómodo que digamos, llevar un vestido.

-Aquí tiene señorita- la empleada le entrego una bolsa blanca a Rebecca- ¿Me podría permitir una firma?- la castaña asintió y firmo en un recibo de pago- Gracias por su compra

-Gracias a usted, hasta luego – Rebecca salió y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover y el reloj marcaba las 10:25, el recorrido había sido demasiado pesado especialmente por el tránsito. Fue directo al estacionamiento, guardo el vestido en la cajuela y prendió su coche – Parece que lloverá fuertemente- se dijo a sí misma mientras veía el cielo nublado- _y también habrá un gran tumulto por la avenida, mmmm me iré por las calles_ – Pensó la chica desviándose entrando por una callecita que la sacaba a otra avenida.

De repente sonó el móvil de la chica y esta volteo para sacarlo de su bolsa vio que era un mensaje de Jill "Becky espero que hayas pasado por mi vestido, te mando Besos" Rebecca sólo bufó y guardo de nuevo su celular para volver a arrancar, pero cuando volteo para conducir vio a un muchacho que atravesaba la calle y que empujo con su coche, Rebecca frenó bruscamente y gritó, bajó del carro viendo que no estuviera muerta aquella persona, la lluvia ya era muy pronunciada.

-Joven ¡joven! ¿Está bien? – Dijo Rebecca, la cual se agachó tomando el pulso de el hombre- por Dios… ¿pero qué haces Rebecca? ¡Eres una doctora y estas de boba! Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia, cuando escucho un quejido providente de la boca del muchacho – ¡Joven!

-Mmmm, ¿En dónde estoy? – Dijo el hombre tocándose la cabeza y sentándose

-Lo siento de verdad, lo llevaré al hospital

- Lo último que recuerdo fue que… tú fuiste la loca que me aventó su carro – Dijo reclamándole

-Fue un accidente – Se defendió Rebecca

-Si claro, por poco me matas niña

-Que grosero, todavía que me preocupo por usted, me sale con sus majaderías – Rebecca frunció el ceño

-Como sea – El muchacho se levantó del piso mojado con dificultad de caminar – ¡Auh! – Se quejó, al parecer se había lastimado su pierna

-Déjeme ayudarlo – Rebecca se acercó y el la miro de nuevo, era un chico alto y de buen físico, cabellera larga castaña y un tatuaje que abarcaba todo su brazo, quien quiera que lo viera lo juzgaría como un maleante – Lo llevaré a su casa

-No gracias – Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Por favor, casi lo mato, es lo menos que puedo hacer

El muchacho la miró serio y ella sintió un escalofrío, el comenzó a caminar y Rebecca sólo se quedó viendo como aquel chico se marchaba, pero el extraño no dio ni 10 pasos cuando se desmayó abruptamente… Rebecca corrió hasta él y noto un golpe en la cabeza del muchacho

-Tengo que llevarlo al hospital- dijo a sí misma, saco su móvil y marco el número de la ambulancia

Pasaron como 30 minutos y llego por fin la antes mencionada y se llevó al inconsciente chico. Ella entró apresurada al hospital

-¡Rebecca ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Edward, lo que pasa es que… golpeé a un muchacho con mi carro- ella estaba agitada pues aparte del gran susto, los truenos no cesaban y a eso le temía la chica Chambers

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Basta Ed! Ay lo que pasa es que Jill me pidió que recogiera un vestido hasta la plaza central y pues fui, como ya era tarde tome un atajo y el salió de repente y ¡pumm! – Dijo la castaña haciendo movimientos con sus manos

-Ay mujeres… bueno tú no te preocupes, creo que lo está atendiendo Enrico

-¿Enrico? No me digas que ya está aquí

-Sí, tu amorcito está aquí y vine para acá – Dijo viendo como se acercaba un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso… él era uno de los mejores médicos de toda America del norte, pero era un hombre algo grande y estaba casado… y como era normal como casi todos los enfermeros, doctores, psicólogos incluso pacientes del hospital, le gustaba Rebecca

-Preciosa Rebecca, me entere que andas matando a chicos eh

-¡¿Está muerto?! – Dijo Rebecca con cara aparente de horror

-No para nada, sólo fue un golpe superficial, no dañó el cráneo ni contusión alguna… sólo se abrió un poco la cabeza, así que sólo le cosimos, pero esta fuera de peligro… su pierna sufrió una lesión y ya está enyesado permanecerá aquí una semana y media en lo que se recupere totalmente del golpe

-¿De verdad? Qué alivio- suspiró la chica

-Todo está bien con él. Dime tú ¿cómo estás querida?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… bueno ahora que está fuera de peligro yo iré a descansar y mañana vendré a verlo

-Espera Rebecca… mejor porque no salimos mañana a comer te parece

-Emmm, bueno es que – La cabeza de Rebecca comenzó a crear factibles excusas para denegar su propuesta

-Anda mira queda perfecto, la hora de las visitas es a las 2:30-3:30, cuando termine tu visita yo acabaré mi turno y podremos irnos a comer

-Pues es que no pensaba venir a la hora de visitas Enrico, pensaba venir en la mañana puesto que yo me quiero hacer cargo de él…

-Aun así Rebecca, es mejor que ya aceptes

-Emmm, bueno pues, ay…

-Enrico, verás yo planeaba secuestrarla mañana, así que no podrá acompañarte… que pena – Dijo entrando en la conversación Edward

-¿De verdad? Qué lástima bueno será en otra ocasión, nos vemos linda

Ambos vieron como aquel hombre se marchaba

-Gracias Ed, te la debo – Dijo Rebecca sonriéndole a su amigo

-Ya lo sé, y estoy pensando seriamente como cobrarlo, que te parece si me compras un auto nuevo el mío ya tiene fallas

-Hey, sólo me salvaste de una cita no de casarme… si te regalo un auto será de esos chiquitos coleccionables y di que te fue bien

-Mala, entonces le diré que cancelamos nuestro plan – Edward empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que se había ido Enrico

-¿Qué? ¡No! Oye… te llevaré a ver una película y pagaré las palomitas, ¿estás feliz?

-Mmmm una salida al cine en vez de un carro o la maravillosa oportunidad de ver cómo eres atormentada por un hombre casado- Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos y haciendo una mueca pensativa- Bien pero será una película de acción

-Hmp, ya que… nos vemos mañana, iré a ver cómo está el chico – Se dirigió a los elevadores y despareció de la vista de su amigo

Se preguntó como seguiría aquel muchacho, no podía creer que haya sido tan despistada, aunque en cierta parte el tuvo la culpa por no fijarse al cruzar… pero bueno 'lo hecho, hecho está Becky para qué te lamentas'. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y pudo ver al chico durmiendo tenía una cara pacífica, sus facciones eran simplemente hermosas, se sonrojó al tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero como lo había imaginado antes, tenía cara de un maldoso, pero un maldoso sexy. Ok ya tenía que ir a confesarse.

-Así que eres doctora eh… – Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, el chico había despertado

-Lo siento si te desperté – Dijo acercándose al muchacho

-¿Qué clase de doctora eres que atropella a civiles?

-Hey, el que no se fijó fuiste tú… además ¿Qué hacías tan tarde por esas calles? Dicen que es peligroso

-¿Peligroso? Yo vivo en esa zona, muñeca

-Primero no soy muñeca, segundo mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers, Dra. Chambers para ti y tercero ¿cómo que vives en esa zona?

-¿Te sorprende tanto? No todos nos podemos dar el lujo de vivir cómodamente, algunos tenemos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas para hacer trabajos pesados y de poca paga

-¿Y tu familia? No se encontró ningún registro de número celular o de casa

-No necesitas llamar a nadie, sólo déjalo así. Dime ¿cómo está mi salud?

-Pues tuvieron que coserte el lado derecho de la cabeza, te enyesaron… ningún hueso se rompió, pero es mejor para que tu pierna no se lastime si llegas a hacer un movimiento brusco

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí y cuánto será de pago?

-Te quedarás una semana y media, por el pago no te preocupes, ese corre por mi cuenta. Ahora descansa ¿está bien?

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos pero antes de caer en sueño la chica le preguntó – ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – La miró fijamente a los ojos

-Billy Coen

-Bien, descansa Billy

Rebecca salió de esa habitación ¿por qué su corazón latía tan furiosamente? La última vez que tuvo ese sentimiento fue con su ex, con el cual había terminado hace más de 3 años… era imposible pensar en el 'amor a primera vista' eso definitivamente no existía para ella, o sólo era atracción física y sexual, parecía que aquel hombre en verdad era un Dios en la cama, una ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y decidió sacar esas cosas pervertidas de su cabeza _estar asustada sí que te altera Rebecca _pensó la chica de cabellos cortos.

Llegó a su departamento, se cambió de ropa y se coloco su pijama, se metió entre sus cobijas y sabanas para quedar profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, repitió su rutina como entre semana y se dirigió al hospital, antes de eso pasó un momento a una pastelería, quizá le gustaría un pastelillo de ahí y era una forma de disculparse también con aquel chico Coen. Cuando llegó la saludaron los demás doctores y guardias de seguridad

-Dra. Chambers ¿Qué hace aquí, no es su día de descanso? – Preguntó una señora, la enfermera general

-Así es Anna, pero estoy por un problema personal – Sonrió la chica

-¿Se encuentra mal de salud?

-Para nada… eh ¿sabes algo del chico que fue internado ayer?

-¡Ah! El paciente Coen… ese hombre está como quiere ¿no cree? – Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa algo pervertida

-Eh… pues no lo sé – Rió nerviosamente Rebecca

-Ay doctora… bueno, la dejo, tengo que entregar el reporte del paciente Richardson

-¿Cómo sigue el paciente?

-Muy bien va en buena recuperación, al parecer después de las terapias de reintegración y traumatización va en progreso

-Me da mucho gusto, bueno te dejo ¿está bien? Nos vemos después Anna

-Hasta luego Dra.

Rebecca se encamino hacia la habitación con el número 134, tocó y entró

-Buenos días joven Coen, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy postrado en ésta cama sin poder moverme o hacer algo, las enfermeras vienen demasiado seguido… parece que me acosan y me duele mi cabeza. Eso es todo- dijo en tono sarcástico

Rebecca hecho una risita – Lo lamento, creo que ayer no me disculpe de la mejor manera, por eso traje esto- le dio una cajita pequeña que el chico abrió en seguida

-Un pan, me trajiste un pan

-Así es, no sabía de qué sabor te gustaría así que te traje del más común

-Soy alérgico al chocolate – Dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿¡De verdad?! Entonces debería llevármelo – Dijo tratando de quitarle la cajita

-Era broma, está bien. Acepto tus disculpas – Dijo Billy con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Encantador _pensó la chica

-Sabes, yo quería preguntarte algo – Dijo de repente Rebecca

-Acerca ¿de?

-Lo que dijiste ayer, de verdad necesito que me cuentes sobre ti y en donde vives para…

-¡Paciente Coen! O lo lamento

-¡Ed! – Dijo la Dra. Viendo a su a amigo en el marco de la puerta

-¿Interrumpí? – Cerró la puerta detrás de él y entró a saludar a Rebecca

-Para nada, ¿qué es eso? – La castaña señaló un sobre que tenía en sus manos

-Son los estudios del paciente Coen, iba a leérselos, pero ya que estás aquí, será mejor que tú lo hagas

-Bien veamos Billy – Rebecca sacó los papeles y empezó a decir en voz alta – Vaya, alcohol en la sangre, tóxicos encontrados: drogas comunes como la cocaína, marihuana, crack y algunas anestésicas y pastillas para dormir, pero… éstas cantidades son algo mayores, tiene el 45% de su sangre infectada por estas toxinas ¿tiene algún motivo para ingerir esto?

-Problemas para dormir

-Bien, joven Coen… lo que usted necesita es un buen terapeuta, en este hospital hay muy buenos… debería ver a uno y tratar sus problemas de adicción

-No soy adicto

-La mayoría dice eso – Dijo Edward interrumpiendo

-No soy como la mayoría – Dirigiéndose al rubio

-Bien, está bien, ahora necesita reposar – Dijo Rebecca

-¿Reposar? Ya he estado suficiente en esta cama, quiero salir

Rebecca sonrió y se sentó a su lado – Aún no paciente Coen, bien nos veremos luego

-Entonces ¿cuándo?

-Cuando te recuperes totalmente, veremos alguna forma de que todas estas drogas ya no te afecten y que retrasen tu recuperación

-Debe entender que el ingerir tóxicos cambia su manera de sanación entre otras cosas – Dijo Edward

-Correcto Ed, ¿Qué tal si desayunamos y tú pagas? Te veré luego Billy

Rebecca y Edward salieron de la habitación dejando al chico solo, así paso el resto del día, con visitas ocasionales o revisiones, Rebecca lo atendió perfectamente y de alguna manera ya no sintió esa incomodidad del principio, le pareció muy linda, era pequeña y se veía frágil. Hermosa ¿amor a primera vista? _Si como no_ pensó inmediatamente el castaño

La semana transcurrió a veces rápida, a veces lenta… platicaban a menudo, cosas sólo de ella: como que se graduó en una prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad, que sus padres viven en Los Ángeles, California… que Edward es el hermano que nunca tuvo, su mejor amiga es una de las mejores policías de Raccoon y que termino con su novio hace 3 años. Él sólo le conto que en su infancia vivía en Texas con sus tíos y que eran comerciantes, tan sólo no quiso habla más acerca de su familia ni en donde vivía, o qué hacia él, Rebecca quiso saber muchísimo más del chico pero no lo permitió, ella en cierta forma entendió, hay cosas que la gente no quiere que sepa, así que decidió respetar su privacidad y no preguntarle más, si el destino lo quería él sólo le contaría por sí mismo.

-Buenos días Billy – Dijo Rebecca entrando entusiasta por la puerta, ese día por fin daban de alta al chico Coen y estaba feliz al verlo saludable pero también se sentía un poco triste, últimamente había convivido mucho con él

-Buenos días Rebecca – Billy ya se sentía tan confiado que llamaba informalmente a la Dra. Chambers

-¿Listo para salir del hospital hoy?

-Sí, creo que sí

-¿Acaso no estás feliz? Los primeros días te fastidiaba estar aquí – Dijo sentándose en la cama

-Bueno tal vez ya me acostumbre – Mencionó subiendo y bajando los hombros

Rebecca rió tantito – Bien paciente Coen, tome esto – Rebecca le entregó una bolsa y él la abrió

-¿Para qué es esto? – Preguntó sacando unos pantalones vaqueros y una playera negra

-No querrás salir desnudo a la calle ¿vedad? Sólo no supe de qué número calzabas así que…

-Dra. Chambers emergencia en el quirófano – El radio de Rebecca sonó "Entendido, iré"

Se levanto de la cama y camino a la salida – Nos vemos luego Billy – Salió rapidísimo

La vida de un doctor o doctora es demasiado difícil, antes de preocuparse por ellos mismos tienen la obligación de ver por los demás, Billy jamás podría hacer eso, tal vez era una persona demasiado egoísta para hacerlo, pero en realidad le daba muy por igual lo que pensara la gente, muchas veces se preocupo por su futuro, seguiría en esa vida de vago, se lograba alimentar gracias a un buen amigo de él y podría decirse que tenía suerte si llegaba a ganar algún dinero por un trabajo no tan prestigioso como ayudar en las cargas de los comerciantes, claro ningún trabajo se discrimina ya que es una forma honesta de ganarse la vida, pero en realidad el había querido ser algo más que un simple hombre que apenas y pudo graduarse de la secundaria y se quedó a mitad de preparatoria. ¿Qué haría él cuando estuviera viejo? Él no tenía a nadie en la vida… Moriría solo, completamente solo. Aunque naces solo y mueres solo, era una forma de hacerse sentir mejor, según él.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se dio cuenta de el buen ojo que tenía la castaña todo era exactamente a su talla.

Salió del hospital, tenía la esperanza de ver a Rebecca y despedirse o darle las gracias, pero no la vio, preguntó por ella y dijeron que aún seguía en cirugía. Así que se marchó. Cuando llegó finalmente a donde 'vivía' era simplemente una bodega abandonada que muy prontamente convertirían en un almacén, ese era otro inconveniente… ¿dónde viviría después? Bueno de eso luego se preocuparía en ese momento sólo quería dormir y descansar de la vida del hospital, los médicos corrían, las enfermeras corrían… la gente quejándose, aquél olor a medicina, el sentimiento de muerte, fue difícil para él. Se levanto de la gastada colchoneta que había en el piso y miró el cielo nublado, metió las dos manos en las bolsas de los vaqueros y sintió un papel en ellos, lo sacó y lo leyó: _Tal vez no sea la forma correcta de decir adiós, pero es difícil. Billy sé que en realidad no tienes a dónde ir, no lo tomes a mal... sé que no eres una mala persona; si tienes dificultades ven a verme al hospital, tal vez necesites a una amiga que te escuche. Rebecca _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro, tal vez no era necesario decir adiós.

Rebecca terminó de operar, aquella operación fue un poco cansada puesto que al paciente había que sacarle una vara de metal de 18 cm de la cual 13.5 cm la tenía enterrada en la pierna y evitar que muriera desangrado, la cirugía había sido un éxito, así que decidió ir al cuarto de aquel chico pero cuando llego él ya no estaba, la chica hizo una mueca de desilusión y vió una notita sobre la almohada, la agarró y leyó "Gracias" aquella palabra abarcaba toda la hoja, ella sonrió y se la guardó en la bata médica.

A la semana siguiente era miércoles y la rutina de la doctora se repetía de nuevo, Billy al menos lograba desestresarla y era muy ameno estar con él, cosa que con ningún otro paciente pasaba

Ahora se encontraba en administración platicando con una de las enfermeras cuando escuchó su nombre y se dio la vuelta – ¡Billy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te desagradaba el hospital – Dijo sonriéndole enormemente y con una expresión de sorpresa

El sólo se limitó a menear la cabeza y hacer un movimiento de arriba abajo con los hombros – En realidad vine a platicar contigo. ¿Se puede?

-Claro que se puede – Se dio la vuelta y se disculpó con la enfermera – Vamos a la terraza allá tendremos más privacidad

Desde lo lejos alguien los observaba, el Dr. Marini quién simplemente no le agradó aquel chico, él pensaba que alguien de tan poca clase y vida de pobreza no se merecía siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Rebecca

-Dr. Marini ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Le preguntó amablemente Edward quien venía de frente y vio espiando a su amiga

-¿Tú sabes qué relación tiene ese tipo con Becky?

-No Dr., no sé qué tipo de relación tenga el joven Coen con la Dra. Chambers ¿Porqué no le pregunta usted mismo si está tan ansioso? Aunque no es de mi incumbencia déjeme recordarle que usted está casado

-Olvídalo, me iré primero

Así el Enrico se fue del lado contrario dejando a Edward – Ay Rebecca mueves tantas hormonas masculinas aquí, a veces ya ni sé de quién protegerte

-¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Le preguntó Rebecca al chico

-Bueno sí tengo, pero no quiero que me preguntes… de hecho quiero pedirte un favor

-Dime, te ayudaré en lo que pueda – La castaña agarró la mano de Billy y el sintió quemarse por dentro

-Eh… – retiró la mano que Rebecca había agarrado y tosió tantito aunque no quería notar nerviosismo Rebecca se dio cuenta de inmediato el estaba ruborizado – Quería pedirte que me des trabajo

A Rebecca eso le cayó repentinamente – ¿Trabajo?

-Sí, quiero trabajar, quiero cambiar un poco el estilo de vida que llevo, bueno si es que se le puede llamar vida

-Está bien, buscaré de qué puedo darte trabajo y te visitaré, al fin ya sé en dónde encontrarte

-Es mejor que yo venga

-Billy, no sé qué ocultas y no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero no me prohíbas visitarte, yo sé que no eres alguien malo. Mañana iré a las 5:30 p.m. ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, una cosa más… pensé que te despedirías de mí en persona

-Ah, eso… yo, odio las despedidas, es por eso que escribí aquella nota

-¿Porqué las odias?

-Porque cuando te despides quiere decir que nunca los volverás a ver… bueno yo me despedí de mi abuela sólo porque ella tendría un viaje pero el avión en donde viajaba se cayó y realmente no estaba lista para decirle adiós para siempre, sentí que por ese adiós que le di ella tuvo ese accidente y…

-…Te sientes culpable – Billy estaba absorto mirando fijamente al cielo

-Billy…

-Bien eso era todo, me tengo que ir, gracias Rebecca – Se encaminó a la salida

-Hasta luego Billy

La noche había caído y pasando por recepción escuchó una plática

-Así es al parecer renunció porque tiene que mudarse por su esposa

-Ahora tendremos que contratar a alguien de seguridad

-_¿Seguridad? ¡Perfecto! _– Pensó la chica corriendo hacía donde estaba el Jefe de seguridad, Barry Burton, quién ese mismo día había llegado de sus vacaciones de Hawái.

-Rebecca ¡Hola pequeña! –Saludó alegremente el hombre, hace tiempo que conocía a Rebecca, de hecho desde que ella entró a trabajar, curiosamente Barry era conocido de Jill Valentine, ya que ambos venían de la misma comisaría. Después de tantos años Burton quería a Rebecca como a una hija – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno Barry es que escuché que alguien de seguridad renunció

-Así es tengo que hacer entrevistas mañana, a las 9:00, pero no creo que tú tengas el físico para el trabajo – dijo el bonachón riendo

-No es para mí, pero mañana te traeré a alguien que te puede ayudar – Rebecca salió disparada hacia donde vivía Billy o subsistía más bien

Al llegar vio una pancarta amarilla que decía próximamente en obras, Rebecca lo miró detenidamente eso quería decir que Billy ya no tendría en donde vivir aunque tal vez no era de su incumbencia algo le decía que hiciera algo por él – ¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por él Becca? – Se dijo así misma – Bueno el lugar que dijo era una puerta roja oxidada a la derecha ¡oh! Debe ser esa

Antes de que Rebecca pusiera la mano en la cerradura una voz conocida la llamó

-Rebecca, pensé que vendrías mañana

-Así es, pero no esperé para darte una buena noticia

-¿Encontraste algo para mí?

-Así es… hoy en la tarde renunció un chico de seguridad y tú tienes las características físicas para el empleo

-¿Seguridad? ¿Estás bromeando? No lo haré

-Billy necesitas un trabajo y no quieres aceptar este, en donde te pagarían muy bien

-He estado acusado de robo lo olvidas

-Eso se puede arreglar, yo puedo interceder por ti, el jefe de seguridad es mi amigo además ese cuerpo no lo ganas estando sentado o acostado bebiendo cerveza y drogándote. Tú estuviste en la marina – dijo como si descifrara un acertijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – frunció el ceño

-El día de tu accidente al revisar tu ropa encontré tu placa, teniente Coen – dijo mostrándole la placa

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – intentó quitársela y ella se echó para atrás

-No ahora todo tiene sentido, fuiste un teniente por lo tanto tenías amigos en la policía no sé por qué motivo te diste a la fuga y pediste que tus archivos fueran borrados del historial, por eso no encontramos nada. Escúchame no te obligaré a que lo hagas o a que me cuentes algo, pero si tienes la habilidad, la confianza y estás dispuesto a salir de este edificio antes de que lo tiren ve mañana al hospital a la oficina de Seguridad las entrevistas empiezan a las 9:00 – terminando de decir eso se guardo la placa y subió a su auto, en la siguiente esquino se frenó y sacó su móvil – Jill necesito verte, nos vemos en el café de siempre en 25 minutos ¿bien? Adiós

En el lugar mencionado una castaña de cabello un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos azules ya la esperaba

-Jill ¿tienes mucho esperando?

-No mucho, sólo 10 minutos – dijo con burla

-Muy graciosa

-Ya lo sé, pero ese milagro que tienes tiempo para tu adorada amiga

-Bueno es que quería pedirte un pequeño favor – Dijo sonriéndole de forma inocente

-Ay Rebecca, sabía que no era porque me extrañabas

-Claro que te extraño pero es que esto es muy importante

-¿En qué lío te has metido?

-En ninguno te lo juro, escucha… recuerdas del chico al que atropellé

-Así es, tuviste suerte de no ser enjuiciada

-Cuando buscamos algo relacionado con él simplemente no apareció nada es como si jamás hubiera nacido

-¿Estás segura de que te dio su nombre real?

-Estoy segura, incluso tengo una placa de él es de la marina… alguien debió de haber escondido sus datos, Jill necesito que los busques

-¿Porqué tanto interés en él? ¿No me digas que…?

-¿Qué?

-Te has enamorado del tal Billy

-Jill, por supuesto que no… bueno no sé. Ay mira sólo hazme ese favor

-Mi amiga enamorada de nuevo, espero que no sea un vil patán como tu ex

-Claro que no, Billy es… diferente, aunque sea algo grosero y engreído no es una mala persona que dañaría a alguien por puro placer

-Ay Rebecca, hablas de él como si fuera el príncipe encantador

-Jill, sólo pidamos algo anda te invito


End file.
